Assassination of John F. Kennedy
in Dallas, Texas, the President of the United States of America John F. Kennedy was riding with his wife Jacqueline, Texas Governor John Connally and his wife. He was fatally shot by Lee Harvey Oswald firing into Dealey Plaza from a nearby building. The motorcade rushed to the hospital where he was announced dead. Aftermath Two days later, Oswald was fatally shot on live television in the Dallas Police Headquarters. In an experiment the time traveler Immortas travelled back to 1963. Doing so he created Earth-9007 a timeline Oswald was killed by an Agent Corrigan. He arrived at the depository after getting a tip off phone call from Immortus. He created the alteration so that the single assassin theory would be ignored and the true killer of JFK from the grassy knoll would be investigated. Immortus erased the timeline rather then seeing how it would play out. Alternate theories and claims A number of alternative theories exist surrounding that event. Second shooter theories It was speculated that there was a second shooter on a nearby grassy knoll. Over the years it was speculated that the famed soviet assassin the Winter Soldier was involved in many assassinations since the 1950's. It was also believed that he was the second gunman who shot JFK. When JFK was resurrected as a Zombie he told Deadpool in his dying breath that the shot came from in the car. Deadpool believed that Jackie Kennedy was the second shooter. Involvements Various claims or statements implicates some parties into the assassination: * Senso, a member of the Hidden Ones, claimed to have been involved in the assassination. * Nick Fury also stated that General John Ryker was involved in the assassination. It was revealed JFK had been replaced by a Skrull and was taken out by the CIA. Lee Oswald taking the fall Captain America stated that JFK was murdered by three Corsican mercenaries paid by Fidel Castro. The information was known within three days after the assassination, including by Nick Fury, who was under orders to lie. To prevent a World War, the information was suppressed and Lee Oswald took the fall for people to have a face and a name to blame. Sabretooth also mentioned that Oswald was a red herring taking the fall. Alternative Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) When the Red Skull the son of Captain America escaped the government he made a statement of his rebellion against the system that created him by orchestrating the assassination of JFK. Earth-Crossover Universe (Earth-7642) An assassin stood on the grassy knoll of Dealey Plaza and killed President John F. Kennedy. X-Men Movie Universe (Earth-10005) It was believed that Magneto used his powers to change the directory of the bullet to kill JFK, while himself stated he tried to stop the bullet, as JFK was a mutant. Bullet Point Universe (Earth-70105) ... | ImagePart1 = | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Events